1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to integrated circuit fabrication and, more particularly, to masking techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a consequence of many factors, including demand for increased portability, computing power, memory capacity and energy efficiency in modern electronics, integrated circuits are continuously being reduced in size. To facilitate this size reduction, the sizes of the constituent features, such as electrical devices and interconnect line widths, that form the integrated circuits are also constantly being decreased.
The trend of decreasing feature size is evident, for example, in memory circuits or devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), static random access memories (SRAMs), ferroelectric (FE) memories, etc. To take one example, DRAM typically comprises millions of identical circuit elements, known as memory cells. In its most general form, a memory cell typically consists of two electrical devices: a storage capacitor and an access field effect transistor. Each memory cell is an addressable location that can store one bit (binary digit) of data. A bit can be written to a cell through the transistor and read by sensing charge on the storage electrode from the reference electrode side. By decreasing the sizes of constituent electrical devices and the conducting lines that access them, the sizes of the memory devices incorporating these features can be decreased. Additionally, storage capacities can be increased by fitting more memory cells into the memory devices.
The continual reduction in feature sizes places ever greater demands on techniques used to form the features. For example, photolithography is commonly used to pattern features, such as lines, on a substrate. The concept of pitch can be used to describe the size of these features. Pitch is defined as the distance between an identical point in two neighboring features. These features are typically defined by openings in, and spaced from each other by, a material, such as an insulator or conductor. As a result, pitch can be viewed as the sum of the width of a feature and of the width of the space separating that feature from a neighboring feature. The width of the line can also be referred to as the critical dimension or feature size (F) of the line. Because the width of the space adjacent that line is typically equal to the width of the line, the pitch of lines is typically two times the feature size (2F).
Due to factors such as optics and light or radiation wavelength, however, photolithography techniques each have a minimum pitch below which a particular photolithographic technique cannot reliably form features. Thus, the minimum pitch of a photolithographic technique can limit feature size reduction.
“Pitch doubling” is one method proposed for extending the capabilities of photolithographic techniques beyond their minimum pitch. Such a method is illustrated in FIGS. 1A–1F and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,810, issued to Lowrey et al., the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. With reference to FIG. 1A, photolithography is first used to form a pattern of lines 10 in a photoresist layer overlying a layer 20 of an expendable material and a substrate 30. As shown in FIG. 1B, the pattern is then transferred by an etch step (preferably anisotropic) to the layer 20, forming placeholders or mandrels 40. The photoresist lines 10 can be stripped and the mandrels 40 can be isotropically etched to increase the distance between neighboring mandrels 40, as shown in FIG. 1C. A layer 50 of spacer material is subsequently deposited over the mandrels 40, as shown in FIG. 1D. Spacers 60 are then formed on the sides of the mandrels 40 by preferentially etching the spacer material from the horizontal surfaces 70 and 80 in a directional spacer etch, as shown in FIG. 1E. The remaining mandrels 40 are then removed, leaving behind only the spacers 60, which together act as a mask for patterning, as shown in FIG. 1F. Thus, where a given pitch formerly included a pattern defining one feature and one space (each having a width equal to F, for a pitch equal to 2F), the same width now includes two features and two spaces defined by the spacers 60 (each of which have a width equal to ½F). As a result, the smallest feature size possible with a photolithographic technique is effectively decreased.
It will be appreciated that while the pitch is actually halved in the example above, this reduction in pitch is conventionally referred to as pitch “doubling,” or, more generally, pitch “multiplication.” That is, conventionally “multiplication” of pitch by a certain factor actually involves reducing the pitch by that factor. The conventional terminology is retained herein. Note that by forming spacers upon spacers, the definable feature size can be further decreased. Thus, pitch multiplication refers to the process generally, regardless of the number of times the spacer formation process is employed.
Feature sizes of contacts to the pitch multiplied lines are typically larger than the lines themselves and, so, can be formed by conventional photolithographic techniques. Such contacts can include landing pads or regular line width, e.g., non-pitch multiplied, interconnects. The pitch multiplied lines, however, can have pitches below the minimum pitch for a given photolithographic technique. Consequently, the separation between the lines can be smaller than the precision of the photolithographic technique used to pattern the landing pads or regular line width interconnects. As a result, the landing pads or regular line width interconnects can inadvertently contact two or more different lines, or might not adequately contact their intended line at all. Thus, due to resolution limitations, reliably making connections to small pitch multiplied lines is beyond the capability of many photolithographic techniques.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods of making connections to small conducting lines, especially conducting lines formed by pitch multiplication.